Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath
Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath is the seventh installment in the Skylanders series, developed by Toys For Bob and published by Activision. It is the direct sequel to Skylanders: Imaginators, and, unlike the previous Skylanders games, does not feature any new gimmick. It is to be released in the United States on October 14th, 2018. Story Summary Not so long ago, the evil Dragon King Malefor rose and wrecked havoc across Skylands, spreading darkness and fear wherever he went. However, the Skylanders, all working together to defeat this powerful force, were there to stop him. After a long and epic battle with lots of struggles, the mighty heroes triumphed, managing to save Skylands yet again and defeat Malefor once and for all - or so it seemed. Now, Kaos has escaped his containment from Skylanders Academy, and, in an attempt to get his revenge, has freed Malefor once again. The two evils have teamed up, and are scheming to bring Skylands to its knees. However, there is hope. New Skylanders have risen, and, with the help of the Portal Masters, they will be able to defeat these evils, gather the gems before it is too late and save Skylands from peril once again. Gameplay More Play Options As well as a longer Story Mode adventure, there are also additional Bonus Missions to be completed, adding to the replay value of the game and giving the player more to do. Racing Mode, Arena Mode and Battle Mode also return. All New Characters There are 40 new Skylanders in the game, 2 of which are Guest Stars. New Adventure A brand new adventure awaits players. The story mode is longer with more levels, allowing for more exploration and gameplay value. Elemental Gates Elemental Gates also return, appearing throughout levels as they did in previous titles. NPCs/Storytellers * Flynn * Cali * Hugo * Tessa * Blobbers * Mags * Buzz * Sharpfin * Eon * Kaos * Glumshanks * Brain * Malefor * Spyro * Stealth Elf * Hex * Cynder * Jet-Vac * Trigger Happy * Pop Fizz * Eruptor * Gill Grunt * Grill-X * Scuzzy * Spellslamzer * Captain von Shellshock * Quincy * Iron Nose * King Scalebeard * Prince Aquan * Princess Finella * Sleep Dragon * Dream Sheep * Arkeyan Blitzkrieg * Book Bandit * Elora * Gnasty Gnorc * Farmer McGee * High Orc Otunga * Atticus * The Rat King * Broccoli Guy * Chill Bill * The Great Eye * Mister Chompy * Evil Tiki Minion * Evil Grub Minion * Evil Orc Minion * Evil Amphibious Gillman * Evil Ice Yeti * Evil Water Dragon * Evil Goldslinger Minion * Evil Troll Minion * Evil Bulldozer Minion * Evil Ninja Minion * Evil Ent * Evil Missile Minion * Evil Pyro Archer * Evil Phoenix Dragon * Evil Eruptor * Evil Rock Dragon * Evil Dinosaur Ranger * Evil Dirt Shark * Evil Rainbow Dragon * Evil Thunder God * Evil Wind Turtle * Evil Imp Minion * Evil Witch Minion * Evil Knight Minion Skylanders Magic * Spellephant * Psyclops * Hive Mind * Arcane Water * Bubble Trouble * Krayken * Aquamarine * Sea Dog Tech * Mecha Sheep * Scrap Shuttle * Top Chop * Clock Croc Life * Jungle Jam * Bamboozle * Bad Breath * Cactus Guy * Hunter Fire * Chargoyle * Blasteroid * Hot Shot * TBA * Ripto Earth * Tomb Doom * Aftershock * Mud Flood * Road Block Air * Tempest * Finbad * Wrangler Fish * Twister Sister Undead * Frankie * Valefor * Dragontula * Grim Sleeper Light * Flashbright * Nova * Pop Star Dark * Grey Matter * Sneak Peak * Slick Variants *Dark Bad Breath *Dark Psyclops *Dark Krayken *Dark Top Chop *Dark Frankie *Steel Plated Clock Croc *Legendary Grey Matter *Legendary Dragontula *Legendary Pop Star *Legendary Jungle Jam *Spooky Frankie *Yuletide Jungle Jam *Eggy Tomb Doom Levels There are 25 levels in the main story of the game. There are also 5 Adventure Pack levels. Main Story # Peace Village # Isle Of Eyes # Bitter Bay # Amber Caves # Magic Mountain # Forest Of Fear # Drow City # Frozen Wasteland # Cyclops Ambush # Creepy Crypt Of Creepiness # Ancient Orc Jungle # Sunset Desert # Dragonfire Farm # Chompy Sanctuary # Wicked Witch Town # Tiki Trouble Island # Grill-X's Big BBQ # Junkyard Battlefield # Air TerraceGrill-X's Big BBQ # Kaos' Hideout # Temple Of The Ancients # Troll Laboratory # Dragon Lands # The Badlands # Malefor's Stronghold Adventure Packs # Aquatic Mermaid Kingdom (Adventure Pack) # Warped Dream Realm (Adventure Pack) # The Eternal Archives (Adventure Pack) # Perilous Arkeyan Scrapyard (Adventure Pack) # Valley Of Avalar (Guest Star Adventure Pack) Bonus Missions There are 25 bonus missions in the game. # Revenge Of The Rats # Work, Water Works! # Mind Over Mutant # Midnight Snack # Let Them Eat Cake # Off The Rails # Cloudy With A Chance Of Trolls # Fixer Upper # Chompy Be Gone # Gone Fishing # The Garden Games # Win, Lose Or Spellslamzer # For The Greater Gold # Get Your Goats # Eggcellent Quest # Dungeon Of Doom # The Great Dragon Wing Race # All Mines # Food Fiasco #Gem Hunt #Look For Books #Watch & Burn #Weapon Of Mass Creation # Space Invaders # Buzz Off Character Packs * 'Standard Starter Pack -' Bad Breath, Krayken, Psyclops ** 'Dark Edition - ' Dark Bad Breath, Dark Krayken, Dark Psyclops, Dark Frankie, Dark Top Chop ** 'Spyro Edition -' Hunter, Ripto, Bad Breath, Krayken, Psyclops * 'Aquatic Mermaid Kingdom Adventure Pack -' Bubble Trouble, Level Piece * 'Perilous Arkeyan Scrapyard Adventure Pack - '''Scrap Shuttle, Level Piece * '''Warped Dream Realm Adventure Pack -' Tempest, Level Piece * 'The Eternal Archives Adventure Pack -' Arcane, Level Piece * 'Valley Of Avalar Adventure Pack -' Hunter, Ripto Polls Do you like this game? Yes! No... Trivia * This is the first game since Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure where all the Skylanders are Cores. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Skylanders Series